American Horror Story
Murder House (2011) * Troy And Bryan - Slaughtered by Infantata * Gladys - Drowned in bathtub by R.Franklin (Flashback) * Marie - Stabbed in the back several times by R.Franklin (Flashback) * Fiona - Throat slit by Gladys * Dallas - Throat slit by Gladys and Marie * Moira O Hare - Shot in the eye by Constance (Flashback) * Hugo Langdon - Shot 3 times in the chest by Constance (Flashback) * Sal Mineo - Stabbed multiple times by Lionel Ray Williams (Flashback) * Hayden Mcclain '''- Bludgeoned by Larry Harvey with a shovel * Chad Warwick - Neck broken and shot in the chest by Tate * Adelaide Langdon - Hit by Car * Molly O Hara - Disconnected from life support by Moira * 15 Students - Shot by Tate (Flashback) * Derrick - Shot in the head by Burglar * '''Tate Langdon - Shot several times by S.W.A.T Team (Flashback) * Beaugard Langdon - Suffocated by Larry with a pillow (Flashback) * Lorraine,Margaret,And Angela Harvey - Killed in a fire set by Lorraine (Flashback) * Thaddeus Montgomery - Dismembered by Charles (Later resurrected) (Flashback) * Charles Montgomery - Shot in the head by Nora (Flashback) * Nora Montgomery - Shot herself in mouth (Flashback) * Joe - Suffocated with plastic bag by Larry * Patrick - Beaten to death with fire poker by Tate * Elizabeth Short - Overdose and dismembered by David Curran (Flashback) * Travis - Stabbed multiple times by Hayden * Phil - Poisoned by Tate * Violet Harmon - Drug overdose (Body found) * Vivien Harmon - Hemorrhage after giving birth to Michael Langdon * Ben Harmon - Hanged by Fiona and Dallas * Flora - Throat slit by Michael Langdon Asylum (2012) * Wendy - Killed by Oliver * Cow - Ripped open and eaten by Jed * Girl In Blue - Died of her injuries after Sister Jude hit her with a car (Debatable and Flashback) * Jed Potter - Heart attack * Third Bloody Face Copycat - Stabbed several times with hammer by Teresa * Leo Morrison - Shot in the head by Devon after having arm cut off and stabbed by Johnny * Teresa Morrison - Skinned by Johnny Morgan after being shot by Cooper * The Mexican - Stabbed in the neck by Sister Mary Eunice * Grace's Stepsister,Stepmother,And Father - Axed to death by a Male Murderer (Flashback) * ' Cooper And Devon '- Killed by Johnny Morgan (Bodies Found) * Josie - Stabbed with scissors by Jenny * Donna Burton - Hit over the head by Oliver and skinned (Flashback) * Sally Starns - Tuberculosis (Flashback) * Shelley - Strangled with rosary by Timothy Howard * Jenny's Mother - Stabbed in the back by Jenny * Jenny's Brother And Sister - Throats slit by Jenny * Miles - Accepted kiss of death by Shachath after slitting his wrists * Motorist - Shot himself in the head * Sam Goodman - Stabbed in the neck by Sister Mary Eunice * Sister Felicity - Throat ripped by Rasper * ' Rasper '- Disemboweled by Kit * Grace Bertrand - Shot by Frank (Later resurrected by Aliens) * Charity Santa - Shot in the head by Leigh * Mr And Mrs Lancaster - Shot by Leigh * Charity Santa Claus - Throat ripped by Leigh * Frank Mccann - Throat ripped by Leigh * Johnny's Doctor - Killed by Johnny * Raspers - Shot by Arthur * Sister Mary Eunice '- Accepted kiss of death by Shachath after she was thrown over railing by Timothy Howard * '''Arthur Arden '- Burned alive in furnace * Pandora - Strangled by Johnny Morgan * 'Oliver Thredson '- Shot in the head by Lana * Grace Bertrand - Axed in the head by Alma * Percy - Stabbed by Shachath * Alma Walker - Died from unknown illness * Pepper - Died off-screen from Pneumonia and pulmonary fibrosis * Sister Jude - Accepted kiss of death from Shacath after suffering from illness * 'Cardinal Timothy Howard '- Slit his wrists off-screen * 'Johnny Morgan '- Shot in the head by Lana Coven (2013) * Charlie - Brain aneurysm magically induced by Zoe * Woman From The Salem Witch Trials - Hanged and burned by Townspeople (Flashback) * Misty Day - Burned at the stake by a Pentecostal mob for necromancy (Resurrected herself) * Dr. David Zhong - Life force drained by Fiona Goode using Vitalum Vitalis * Director - Head bashed in by Falling Light caused by Madison (Flashback) * Kyle Spencer - Dismembered in bus crash caused by Madison (Resurrected by Zoe and Madison) * 6 Other Frat Boys - Dismembered in bus crash caused by Madison * '''Archie Brenner - Brain aneurysm magically induced by Zoe * Alligator - Shot in the head by Alligator Hunter * Alligator Hunter - Eaten by Alligator * Alligator Hunter - Eaten by Alligator * Morgue Security Guard - Oxygen cut off by Kyle * Louis LaLaurie - Hanged by Marie Laveau * Pauline LaLaurie - Hanged by Marie Laveau * Jeanne LaLaurie - Hanged by Marie Laveau * Borquita LaLaurie - Hanged by Marie Laveau * Freak Show (2014) Hotel (2015) Roanoke (2016) Cult (2017) Apocalypse (2018) 1984 (2019) TBA Category:TV Shows Category:American Horror Story